Fun on the Beach
by cheri1
Summary: Ten/Rose. Rose and the Doctor go to an alien beach and tease each other for a laugh. FINISHED.


"Freeee!" Rose squealed as she ran out the TARDIS door onto the alien beach.

They were on a planet called Gilfroy Maximus, a resort planet where one of the continents had a 3000 mile coastline. It was a bright sunny day when they stepped out of the TARDIS onto a section of the beach that was deserted. Rose squealed and stepped out of her flip-flops. She danced around and kicked the sand up while she laughed.

Then she turned towards the TARDIS and stopped in her tracks. The Doctor was standing up against the doors of the TARDIS, staring at her with bulging eyes.

"What?" Rose said while the Doctor kept staring at her with bug eyes. "I'm celebrating. It's a nice sunny day here and I'm happy. Sorry if my dancing disturbed you."

The Doctor said nothing, just continued to stare as he leaned against the doorway.

"You know, you could change into something better than a suit," Rose said. "You look like you were headed for a business meeting and made a wrong turn. At least I have something on that's suitable for a beach," she said, pointing to her pink one piece bathing suit and jean shorts.

She cocked her eyebrow when the Doctor continued to stare at her with frog eyes.

"Oh, I get it. You're a guard at Buckingham Palace and nothing fazes you, yeah?" she said.

With an impish grin, she walked up to him, picked up a handful of sand and gently put it on his right shoulder.

"Tee hee, I can harass you and you can't do a bloody thing, Mister Buckingham Palace Person," Rose said.

"Monga," the Doctor said in a deep voice while he stared at her with his frog eyes.

Rose smiled.

"Monga," she repeated back to him.

"How dare you say that filth to me," the Doctor said with mock anger.

"You said it to me first," Rose said.

"No, when I say it to humans, Monga is a benign word. It's not true the other way 'round."

Rose grinned an evil grin and hollered "Monga!" over and over at the Doctor's face. She squealed and ran towards the sea when the Doctor tried to snatch at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and bent over and mooned him before running a few more feet away from him. The Doctor leaned against the door and watched her run back and forth in front of the TARDIS, her feet slapping the wet sand at the edge of the sea. The Doctor looked out to sea and noticed a tiny island about two miles out. He grinned and Rose slowed down when the Doctor spun around and quickly ran inside and shut the door.

"Oi, what are you do…hey!" Rose said when the TARDIS suddenly began to dematerialize. "Doctor! Wait!"

She threw up her hands in disgust. Then she heard a faint wheezing and turned to see the TARDIS materializing on the island.

"YOU GIT!" Rose said when the Doctor came outside, closed the door and leaned back against it.

He waved at her cheerfully when Rose yelled out that he was a major git. Then she had an idea. Grinning, she stripped off her clothes until she was naked.

"Ha ha!" Rose bellowed. "You're over there and missing this now!"

The Doctor turned and went back inside the TARDIS. Rose figured he was piloting the TARDIS back over. Instead, to her surprise, the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS after a few minutes and she could just make out him opening a telescope and putting it to his eye.

"You git!" Rose said, quickly turning when the Doctor aimed the telescope in her direction.

She heard faint laughter coming from the island when she quickly snatched up her clothes and ran behind a nearby tree.

"Aw, come on, I wanna see the show!" she heard the Doctor yell as she stood behind the tree and put her kit back on. "You weren't shy a moment ago!"

"Ah, shut up," Rose muttered as she got her bathing suit halfway on.

She froze when she heard the TARDIS noise behind her and spun around to see it materializing. She grabbed her clothes and went around the tree just before the Doctor came out with telescope in hand.

"Ah, much better view," he said as he put the telescope to his eye.

Rose laughed when he came around the tree like that.

"Ooo, a backside," the Doctor said just before Rose ran back around the tree. "Hey, come back, Miss Backside, I want a closer look now!"

Rose laughed as she walked around the tree, holding her shorts against her breasts while the Doctor followed her, telescope against his eye while he pretended to ogle her.

"You wanted me to come back, Rose. Here I am so put on a show for me!" he said while he followed her around the tree.

Rose tried to get inside the TARDIS but it was locked. She turned and shrank against the door because the Doctor was now two feet away and staring intently at her shielded breasts through the telescope.

"I locked the TARDIS and it will stay locked until I've had my show," the Doctor said. "Now drop the shorts you're holding over the mongas and let me have a peek. Especially since you were so eager to show me in the first place."

"Is that what monga means then?"

"It does in my case," the Doctor said. "Now, show me the mongas!"

"Take off the suit and I will," Rose said.

The Doctor lowered the telescope, took off his suit jacket, threw it on the sand and picked up the telescope.

"No, all of it," Rose said when he put the telescope to his eye.

"I'm not the one who wanted to be an exhibitionist. So…drop the shorts from your person and show me the mongas!"

Rose giggled. She jerked her hand away from her breasts for a split second before covering them up with the shorts again.

"TARDIS remains closed until…hey!" the Doctor said when Rose dropped the shorts, put her arms over her breasts and ran for it. "This is not fair! I've been cheated! Cheated, I tell you!" he yelled dramatically while Rose ran to the sea, stopped beside it and quickly pulled up the rest of her bathing suit. She stood there, letting the water run over her feet, enjoying the cooling sensation on her skin. Then she felt the Doctor's arms around her.

"You little minx," he purred in her ear. "I'll have to punish you for that."

"Oh? What are you going to do to me?" Rose purred back.

She gasped when the Doctor dragged her into the sea and tripped her, letting her go into the water.

"MONGA!" the Doctor yelled as he ran back towards the TARDIS.

"You git! I'll get you for that!" Rose said, pulling the wet hair away from her face as she got up and chased him across the sand.

THE END.


End file.
